Sparda no Tsukune
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: Four month before he would leave for Youkai Academy the Aono Visit America while their unforseen events change Tsukune forever having drastic effect on the future.


Disclaimer: No I indeed do not own Rosario no Vampire, if I did season 2 of the Anime would not have been the pure Fan service farce that it was, oh and I down own Devil May Cry.

Prologue

The being formerly known as Aono Tsukune stood his silvery while hair hanging limply over his face obscuring his now deep blue eyes from view, just in front of the boy turned man was two tombstones on them were the names of people closest to his heart.

His parents.

It was only five month ago that it had happened, they were visiting the local museum when the 'Incursion' happened, Devil spawn small weak demons literally fodder had attacked killing indiscriminately among the dead was his parents.

Really he should have died as well if not for the intervention of the red clad Dante his new 'Brother' he had dropped from the ceiling skylight and proceeded to slaughter the Devil Spawn like they were nothing.

Nevertheless, he had not even been looking at that no he was clutching his slowly dying parents begging them not to leave him even as he watched the last vestige of life leave them.

Consumed by rage and grief he had charged the closest Devil Spawn blindly after collecting the closet usable weapon, the Weapon was the Force Edge the reason for the incursion and with it unknowingly drawing its power he had started to imitate Dante in wiping out the Devil Spawn.

It did not come without a price though as using the Force Edge as he had without any training or preparation came with consequences, he had been dying sustained only by the very Devil energy that was killing him.

Dante had been kind enough to explain what had happened and why, then give him a choice stay human and die rejoin his parents in the afterlife or let Dante fuse what was left of his father's power his Souls sealed inside of the Sword to his own.

Doing so would not only let him live but change him into a half Devil like Dante was, the Sword itself would lose a lot of its power becoming just a regular Devil Arm but it would be his first weapon much Like Rebellion had been his.

He had said yes wanting revenge on the Devil Spawn and whoever had summoned them and spent the next four-months hunting them down with Dante and then later Lucia.

Reaching into his blue coat a gift Dante had given him after he had seen hit tendency to push his hair up out of his eyes Tsukune pulled out a small leaflet labelled 'Youkai Academy' "Looks like Im going to get into a High School after all"

It had been sent from Lady another one of Dante's 'Hunting' partners and much like the other two Hunting partners of the elder 'Son of Sparda' was absolutely scorching hot, she had corralled him into the mission stating he was the only one who 'appeared' within the right age to attend.

Probably because he was the right age but meh, the mission itself was more a scouting mission as the school was apparently there to teach some of the lower class of Demons how to fade into Human society the schools goals, mutual peaceful coexistence.

He was to see if that was in fact true and not just a cover for gathering and training an army, and if it was his mission was to wipe them out plain and simple.

Of course if it 'was' as advertised he was going to have to actually 'attend' especially when they girls found he never actually graduated middle school never mind High school, huh school he would much rather go hunting and then gorge on Pizza with Dante.

But this 'was' a paying mission and funds had been getting increasingly tight as of late and Dante's tendency to turn down missions based on whether they were 'Interesting' or not.

Well beggars couldn't be choosers.

Picking up his backpack and book bag Tsukune said one final farewell to his parents then headed for his bike, it was going to be a long journey ahead of him.

After all, Lady only told him this morning the school was in 'Japan' so even if he broke every damn speed law he was going to be at least a day late.

--- --- ---


End file.
